L'heure des choix
by severus-memories
Summary: En pleine guerre contre Voldemort, les alliances mises en place seront décisives. Pourtant, elles ne seront pas forcément celles que l’on croit. Severus Rogue et Hermione Granger en savent quelque chose ...
1. Chap 1 : Perdu dans ses pensées

**Résumé :**

Les vacances d'été viennent de commencer, avec la menace encore plus présente d'une guerre, maintenant que Dumbledore est mort. L'Ordre du Phénix fait son possible avec la collaboration plus ou moins efficace du Ministère, mais la terreur s'empare du monde magique et les combats apportent leurs lots de morts et de catastrophes.  
Le trio de Gryffondor se retrouve pendant ces vacances et décident de continuer le travail de Dumbledore sur les Hocruxes, tout en restant à Poudlard pour leur dernière année, puisque l'école a quand même réouvert.  
Du côté des Mangemorts tant haïs, Drago Malefoy subit le mécontentement de Voldemort tandis que Rogue reste incertain après l'assaut de Poudlard en juin ...  
La nouvelle année s'annonce riche en évenements, heureux comme tragiques. Le rôle que tiendra l'Elu sera plus important encore et les alliances mises en place seront décisives. Pourtant, elles ne seront pas forcément celles que l'on croit …

**Note de l'auteur :**

- L'histoire se déroule après l'épisode 6, et elle pourrait être interprétée comme ma version du tome 7, mais je tiens à préciser que je ne l'ai pas écrite dans ce but. La fanfic est d'abord une histoire d'amour entre SR/HG.  
- Ma fanfic tient compte de la quasi-totalité du sixième tome, mais pour le bon déroulement de mon histoire, il y a certains élements que j'ai mis de côté (mais ce ne sont que des éléments mineurs).  
- La fanfic est à la base une SR/HG, mais je ferai intervenir les autres personnages, et l'histoire ne retracera pas seulement leur relation.  
- En parlant de ça, ne vous attendez pas à les voir ensemble au bout du troisième chapitre, l'amour, ca prend du temps, surtout quand Rogue est concerné et qu'il est considéré comme le pire des traîtres.

Disclaimer :

Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling.

**Chapitre 1 : Perdu dans ses pensées ...**

Les vacances venaient de commencer à peine plus d'une semaine auparavant le temps était clément en cette journée de juillet, même si une légère brume et un un petit air frais persistaient. Ce climat étrange était l'un des nombreux soucis qui avaient assaillis Harry Potter depuis le début de l'été. Ou plutôt depuis fin juin, après l'attaque de Poudlard et la mort d'Albus Dumbledore. Cet évenement avait en effet été l'élément déclencheur d'une série d'autres évènements qui ne présageaient rien de bon. Le dernier rempart entre Lord Voldemort et le pouvoir venait de céder et les catastrophes s'enchainaient : morts tragiques, assasinats, catastrophes, enlèvements, que ce soit du côté moldu ou sorcier, et ce à un rythme encore plus soutenu que l'année précédente.

Dans sa chambre au 4 Privet Drive, Harry était assis sur son lit, les yeux dans le vide, se remémorant sans cesse les évènements récents qui avaient fait prendre un tournant à sa vie, puisque maintenant il serait seul. La mort de Dumbledore avait causé un grand vide et laissé de nombreuses questions sans réponse. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, Harry avait décidé d'honorer sa promesse et de passer deux semaines, pas plus, à Privet Drive. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il ferait après. Il partirait à la recherche des Hocruxes, comme il s'était juré de faire, mais il ne savait par où commencer. Il avait aussi envisagé de se rendre au Terrier pour célébrer le mariage de Bill et Fleur, mais Ron ne l'avait pas précisé dans la lettre qu'il lui avait adressé il y a quelques jours. Hermione était visiblement avec Ron au Terrier, et Harry soupsonnait qu'il y avait aussi certains membres de l'Ordre du Phénix avec eux, puisque comme deux ans auparavant, les deux amis n'avait pas eu le droit d'écrire quoi que ce soit d'important dans leur lettre.

Ils prenaient surtout des nouvelles de Harry et lui rappelait qu'ils se verraient sûrement bientôt.

Mais Harry n'avait pas cherché à savoir quand, ni ce qui se passait au Terrier, quoi que ce soit. En ce moment, il vivait au jour le jour, attendant avec appréhension la Gazette du Sorcier, qui l'accablait chaque jour de nouvelles attaques, repensant à ses souvenirs avec Dumbledore, à ses leçons de l'année précédente et à la peur de ce qui pourrait arriver.

Un cri de l'oncle Vernon le tira de ses pensées et le ramena brutalemment à la réalité.

" - Descends immédiatement ! "

Inutile de protester, de feindre la surdité, son oncle monterait sûrement pour le tirer de sa chambre et le sermoner une fois de plus.

Harry se leva sans bruit et descendit au salon. Dudley était en train de regarder la télé mais jetait des regards en coins à son père. Son oncle et sa tanté étaient assis côte à côte sur le canapé, lui lançant des regards de reproches et de dégout. Harry préféra attendre que l'un d'eux prennent la parole, ce qui ne se fit pas attendre.

" - Tu as du courrier, lança l'oncle Vernon d'une voix qui cachait mal sa colère. "

Il désigna la table de la salle à manger où un minuscule hibou l'attendait, ayant du mal à contenir son exitation. Harry reconnut aussitôt Coq, le hibou de Ron. Il le prit avec lui et remonta dans sa chambre, sans un regard au Dursley. Arrivé à l'étage, il déposa le petit hibou avec Hedwige et commença à ouvrir la lettre. A son grand étonnement, il ne reconnut pas l'écriture de son ami et un bref coup d'œil à la signature lui informa que la lettre était de Arthur Weasley.

Cher Harry,

Comment vas tu ? Je suppose que ton séjour chez ton oncle et ta tante n'est pas des plus agréable, mais venons en directement au fait . Je viendrais te chercher dans deux jours pour t'emmener à la maison où tu continueras tes vacances. Je passerai à 11h, tiens toi près avec tes affaires, nous ne nous attarderons pas, ça ne serait évidemment pas prudent.

Je te retrouve donc samedi.

Bien à toi,

Arthur Weasley

La lettre était brève, et sans informations importantes, comme il s'y était attendu. Pourtant cette lettre remonta un peu le moral de Harry, ce qui n'était pas de refus ces temps ci. En descendant pour manger, il mit au courant les Dursley qui ne firent aucun commentaire mais semblaient satisfaits.

Le soir même, les affaires de Harry étaient prêtes et il se coucha pour dormir, attendant impatiemment le sur-lendemain.

------------------------------------

De son côté, Hermione Granger attendait tout aussi impatiemment le samedi. Elle était très heureuse avec Ron chez les Weasley, enfin aussi heureuse qu'on peut l'être pendant des temps aussi troublés, mais elle était vraiment inquiète pour Harry. Les circonstances dans lesquelles ils s'étaient quittés tous les trois fin juin étaient des plus tragiques et Hermione avait peur que Harry tente quelque chose d'inconsidéré, soit pour venger la mort de Dumbledore en retrouvant au choix Rogue ou Voldemort, soit pour se lancer à la recherche des Hocruxes, seul et sans aucune aide.

Elle était donc assise dans la chambre de Ginny, avec Mrs Weasley, Ginny et Fleur qui leur montrait sa robe de mariée. Elle était vraiment ravissante dans cette magnifique robe blanche, et les deux Weasley s'extasiaient devant la qualité du tissu et la beauté du vêtement. Pendant ce temps là, Hermione restait les yeux dans le vague, plongée dans ses pensées, qui venaient cette fois ci de changer de sujet. Après son inquiètude pour Harry et la mort de Dumbledore, c'était le sujet qui lui revenait le plus souvent à l'esprit ses derniers temps : Severus Rogue.  
Elle avait toujours connu cet homme sous un très mauvais jour : irascible, désagréable, sarcastique au possible, toujours à essayer de les faire renvoyer et de désavantager les Gryffondors en général. Mais pourtant, et contrairement à ses deux amis, elle savait aussi qu'il était doué, intelligent, réfléchi. Ce qui était plus invraisemblable encore, c'est qu'il avait sauvé Harry et qu'il avait obtenu la confiance de Dumbledore pendant de longues années. Alors comment cet homme qu'il lui était arrivé d'admirer – ce qu'elle n'avouerait jamais à quiconque – avait-il pu tous les trahir. Contrairement aux autres, elle ne l'en aurait jamais cru capable. Mais c'était un fait : elle s'était trompée.

" - Hermione, ma chérie – la voix de Mrs Weasley la ramena à la réalité – tu te sens bien ?

- Oh oui bien sûr. Tu es vraiment ravissante Fleur, ajouta t-elle précipitamment. Ton mariage sera parfait ! "

A nouveau, les trois autres femmes rivalisèrent de compliments pour cette robe et le mariage en général, permettant à Hermione de rejeter ses pensées dans un coin de sa tête et de participer avec plus ou moins d'entousiasme à la conversation.

**_A suivre ..._**


	2. Chap 2 : Le sacrifice de Narcissa

**Chapitre 2 : Le sacrifice de Narcissa**

Le samedi suivant, Harry prit soin de descendre ses affaires dans le hall d'entrée une demi-heure avant le départ, pour pouvoir partir le plus vite possible et ne jamais plus revenir à Privet Drive. En attendant l'arrivée de Mr Weasley, il s'installa dans un fauteuil du salon et attendit. La famille Dursley lui jetait de temps à autre des regards antipatiques, mais ne dit rien.  
Le temps passait lentemment et Harry se surprit à repenser à Dumbledore et à sa mort, pensée qui l'assaillait chaque fois qu'il était innactif. Pour ne pas avoir à subir ses souvenirs douloureux une fois de plus, il se leva et décida de faire ses adieux aux Dursley. Il restait cinq minutes avant que Mr Weasley n'arrive et il ne voulait pas leur dire au revoir devant les lui. Il s'avança donc vers l'oncle Vernon et se planta devant lui, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« - Mr Weasley ne va pas tarder, je vais l'attendre devant la porte comme ça on partira directement.

- Bien, dit simplement Vernon sans lever les yeux de son journal.

- Je pense ne jamais revenir dans cet endroit …

- Parfait, lança l'oncle sur un ton sarcastique, toujours sans le regarder. »

Harry souffla discrètement mais ne répliqua pas. Il n'était pas d'humeur à se disputer avec son oncle aujourd'hui, il avait d'autres problèmes bien plus importants. Il décida de dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur une bonne fois pour toute, puisque de toute façon il ne les reverrait plus.

« - Quoi qu'il en soit, et puisqu'on ne se reverra sûrement plus, je tenais quand même à vous faire mes adieux. Vous avez malgré tout accepté de me garder chez vous et cela m'a été d'une utilité dont vous n'avez pas idée. Même si j'ai passé les pires moments de ma vie ici - Vernon eut un regard courroucé – je vous suis reconnaissant de m'avoir permis de revenir chaque année. Bon et bien … au revoir. »

Les Dursley étaient à la fois surpris et passablement énervés. Mais Harry ne s'attarda pas sur leur expression et sans un mot de plus, sortit du salon et attendit Mr Weasley dans l'entrée.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, la sonnette retentit et Harry ouvrit. Arthur Weasley l'attendait sur le pas de la porte, l'air fatigué et sur le qui-vive, mais avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il avait visiblement essayé de s'habiller façon moldu, d'une manière plus ou moins réussie.

« - Harry, s'exclama-t-il, content de te revoir !

- Moi aussi Mr Weasley, comment allez vous ?

- Bien, mais ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler. Tu as toutes tes affaires ?

- Oui.

- Parfait, je te laisse dire au revoir à ton oncle et ta tante …

- Pas la peine, c'est déjà fait. »

Mr Weasley parut surpris mais ne releva pas.

« - Bien dans ce cas allons y. »

Chacun prit une partie des affaires de Harry et ils sortirent de la maison sans bruit. Mr Weasley se dirigea dans la rue, suivit de Harry, puis sans un mot s'avança vers la rue qui croisait Privet Drive. Il marchait d'un pas rapide et alerte, ses yeux regardant sans cesse des endroits différents, et sa main libre serrée dans un pan de sa veste, où était cachée sa baguette magique. Harry serait aussi la sienne et pressa le pas pour se rapprocher de Mr Weasley.

« - Comment nous rendrons nous au Ter … commença Harry mais Mr Weasley l'interrompit d'un signe de la main.

- Chut ! Ne parlons pas de ça ici. »

Il baissa la voix et reprit dans un murmure.

« - Nous prendrons le Magicobus quand nous nous serons un peu éloignés de Privet Drive. C'était le moyen le plus sûr pour toi, je n'ai pas pu relier la cheminée des Dursley au réseau et tu n'as pas encore ton permis pour transplaner. »

Le silence s'installa à nouveau entre les deux hommes et ils marchèrent encore plusieurs minutes en silence. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans une ruelle qui semblait déserte et Mr Weasleu fit un petit signe de sa baguette pour appeler le Magicobus. Presque aussitôt, un bus à impériale violet arriva à leur hauteur dans un crissement de pneu. Harry ne s'attendait évidemment pas à voir descendre Stan Rocade, l'ancien contrôleur du Magicobus. Les portes s'ouvrirent et Harry entendit le chauffeur les inviter à monter. Tout en passant devant lui, Harry remarqua une fois de plus un visage alerte, renforgné, avec une lueur de peur dans les yeux.

« - J'vous emmène où ?

- Colline Têtafouine s'il vous plait, répondit Mr Weasley. »

Harry lui lança un regard interrogatif, mais d'un signe de tête, Mr Weasley lui demanda le silence. Celui ci paya au chauffeur le coût du trajet, puis partit chercher deux places dans un endroit isolé des autres personnes. Harry s'assit à côté de lui.

« - Pourquoi devons nous aller si loin du Terrier ? demanda Harry.

– Tu verras que le Terrier n'est maintenant plus une simple habitation, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'attirer l'attention et d'arriver devant la maison. Maintenant ne me pose plus de questions avant qu'on soit arrivé, tu en sauras plus là-bas. »

Harry fit signe qu'il avait compris et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Partout pareil : des visages tendus, alertes. Harry comprit qu'il devait en être de même dans tout le monde de la sorcellerie, maintenant que Dumbledore était mort et que personne ne pouvait plus rivaliser avec Voldemort.

Une bonne demi-heure de route et de nombreuses chutes plus tard, le Magicobus s'immobilisa dans un crisement de pneus et Mr Weasley fit signe à Harry de descendre. Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et quand les affaires du sorcier eurent été récupérées, ils se mirent en marche en silence. Le brouillard était plus épais ici et Harry devait suivre Mr Weasley de très près pour ne pas se laisser distancer. Enfin le Terrier fut visible et Harry en éprouva un grand soulagement. Arrivé devant la porte d'entrée, Mr Weasley fit un signe de sa baguette et prononça des paroles inaudibles. La porte s'ouvrit sans bruit et il fit signe à Harry d'entrer. Presque aussitôt Mrs Weasley le serra dans ses bras, et une multitude de jeunes gens, presque tous roux, virent serrer à leur tour Harry.

« - Harry, mon chéri, comment vas-tu ? Oh mon Dieu, tu as grandement besoin de manger ! lui dit Mrs Weasley.

- Harry, ça fait plaisir de te revoir mon vieux ! ajouta Ron en lui donnant une tape amicale dans le dos.

- Oh Harry ! »

Hermione s'était jetée dans ses bras et ne voulait plus le lâcher. Au bout de quelques secondes elle se résigna et rejoignit Ron et les Weasley à la salle à manger. Un succulant repas les attendait tous et après avoir rangé les affaires de Harry, ils se mirent tous à table.  
Harry remarqua cependant qu'il y avait beaucoup plus d'assiettes que de convives.

« - D'autres personnes doivent arriver ? demanda t-il polimment.

- Oh bien sûr, répondit Mrs Weasley. Nous attendons encore Bill et Fleur, qui sont partis faire des courses de dernières minutes pour le mariage, et Remus et Tonks, qui ne devraient plus tarder.

- Tu n'étais sûrement pas au courant, renchérit Hermione, mais depuis quelques temps, Mr et Mrs Weasley abritent Remus et Tonks, et certaines des réunions de l'Ordre se tiennent ici, puisque l'avenir de Poudlard est encore incertain.

- C'est pour cela que le Terrier a été doté de systèmes de sécurité plus performants, ajouta Mr Weasley. Et aussi parce que tu venais. »

Et en effet, quelques minutes plutard, les derniers convives se mirent à table en saluant Harry et en lui demandant des nouvelles. Harry était très content de les revoir, mais il avait besoin de parler avec ses meilleurs amis des derniers évènements à part. Hermione remarqua ses regards dans leur direction et fit signe à Ron de manger plus vite. Ils sortirent tous les trois de table les premiers, et allèrent s'isoler dans la chambre de Ron et de Harry.  
Ils s'assirent sur le lit et Hermione prit les devants.

« - Comment te sens tu vraiment Harry, demanda t-elle d'une voix un peu inquiète.

- Ca pourrait aller mieux, évidemment … »

Hermione, avec sa vivacité d'esprit beaucoup plus développé que la moyenne, compris que Harry ne voulait pas reparler de Dumbledore. En effet, celui-ci garda un instant le silence et préféra changer de sujet et parler des deux hommes qui avaient rendu sa vie aussi dure.

« - Pas de traces de Voldemort, ni de Rogue ?

- Non, et pas plus de Drago Malefoy, dit Hermione. Je me demande ce qu'il a pu devenir.

- Mais au fait, où est Ginny ? demanda Harry d'un air faussement innocent. »

En fait, il avait très bien remarquer que Ginny ne s'était pas montrée depuis son arrivée. Il avait eu peur qu'elle lui en veuille pour leur rupture récente et refuse de le revoir. Hermione avait surpris son regard inquiet, puisque un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« - Elle est avec le professeur McGonagall. Elle avait besoin d'aide et Ginny s'est proposée.

- Mes parents étaient un peu inquiets, ajouta Ron, mais comme ils pensaient qu'elle ne risquait rien avec McGonagall, ils l'ont laissée y aller.

- Ah ok, dit Harry, légèrement plus rassuré. Et quand est ce qu'aura lieu le mariage ?

- Dans deux jours, lui répondit Ron, je ne te l'avais pas dit ? »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de négligeance mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Harry remarqua que Ron et Hermione avait cessé de se chipoter comme ils le faisaient si souvent, et paraissaient faire des efforts l'un envers l'autre. Il se demanda vaguement si ils sortaient ensemble, mais apparement non, sinon ils le lui auraient dit.  
En les observant plus attentivement l'un et l'autre, il remarqua que Ron avait encore grandi et qu'il avait plus de tâches de rousseur que jamais, mais ce qui le frappa surtout, c'était Hermione. Il ne l'avait pas vu pendant deux semaines et pourtant il remarqua le changement tout de suite. Il ne savait comment, elle avait réussi à mieux discipliner ses cheveux, avait rajouté une petite touche de maquillage et avait l'air d'avoir mûri. Des trois compères, c'était évidemment la plus mature mais les évènements de juin semblaient avoir renforcer ce trait de caractère. Tous ces changements lui allaient à ravir et Harry se surprit à penser qu'Hermione n'était plus la petite fille de onze ans avec les cheveux en bataille mais une très belle jeune femme. Celle-ci remarqua d'ailleurs le regard insistant du garçon et lui lança un regard interrogateur. Harry préféra éviter les questions embarrassantes et détourna son regard.

----------------------

Pendant ce temps, à des dizaines de kilomètres du Terrier, Severus Rogue faisait les cent pas dans son salon, impasse du Tisseur. Il arpentait la pièce dans la semi-obscurité, au son de ses propres pas qui résonnait dans la petite pièce, jetant de temps à autre des regards assassins à la porte cachée qui menait à l'étage. A chaque pas que le sorcier faisait, une petite couche de poussière s'élevait puis retombait sur le sol poussièreux. La maison était de moins en moins entretenue, ce qui laissait le sorcier totalement indifférent.

A ce moment là, son esprit était à des lieux de la maison insalubre. Dans un état de nervosité extrème, il se répètait cette même phrase, la forçant à se graver une bonne fois pour toute dans son esprit :

_J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait, je devais le faire, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution ..._

Pourtant, cette pensée le faisait horriblement souffrir et à chaque fois qu'il essayait de se convraincre que ce qu'il disait avait un sens, une petite partie de son esprit lui prouvait le contraire. Le fait de tourner en rond et de ressasser ses souvenirs douloureux lui donnait en plus la migraine, et Severus s'affala sur le fauteuil le plus proche, la tête entre les mains, les traits crispés et les yeux fermés.

Sans grand succès, il essaya une fois de plus d'analyser ses sentiments, les obligeant à revenir à la surface. Bien sûr qu'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait, puisque son mentor, le seul homme qu'il ait véritablement respecté, et qui en retour lui avait apporté maintes et maintes fois aide et réconfort, le lui avait demandé. Cependant cette requète avait été une des choses les plus difficiles qu'il ait à accomplir dans sa vie. Pourtant, la souffrance et le malheur, Severus Rogue y était habitué depuis son plus jeune âge. Mais il aurait même préféré souffrir encore un peu plus que de faire ce qu'il avait fait. Son acte le dégoutait au plus profond de lui même, détruisait tout autre senntiment et occupait son esprit à longueur de journée.

Severus se secoua mentalement et se força à se répéter qu'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait, lorsque qu'un bruit sourd, puis un soulevement de poussière et enfin une tête familière et désagréable lui apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte cachée.

" - C'est pour bientôt, anonça Queudver avec un sourire mauvais. Tu devrais te préparer.

- Je suis près, lui lança Severus par dessus son épaule."

Queudever eut un rire moqueur et s'en alla à la cuisine. Severus se leva et quelques secondes plus tard, une douleur familière apparut dans son avant-bras gauche. Il souleva machinalement sa manche et regarda avec antipathie la marque gravée qui s'animait. Il rabaissa sa manche, fit un signe de tête à l'autre Mangemort, et tous deux transplanèrent.

En rouvrant les yeux, il aperçut Queudver, quelques mètres devant lui, en train de se diriger vers une source de lumière qui éclairait faiblement les environs. Severus connaissait bien cet endroit, pour y avoir passé de longues et interminables heures, pas toujours agréables. Il se trouvait dans une forêt sombre et dense, pas vraiment accueillante. Plus loin, là où émanait la source de lumière, se trouvait une clairière assez grande pour abriter une réunion de Mangemorts.

Poussant un dernier soupir, il s'avança à la suite de Queudever, et ne tarda pas à émerger près de la lumière, en l'occurence un feu, près duquel se tenait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et ses fidèles Mangemorts, qui faisaient cercle autour de lui. Severus prit rapidement sa place, ajusta son masque, et attendit. Quelques minutes plus tard, le cercle des fidèles se refermait avec l'arrivée des derniers Mangemorts, et Voldemort se leva, écarta ses bras dans un geste de bienvenue qui n'avait rien d'amical, et commença à parler.

" - Mes chers Mangemorts, je vous souhaite la bienvenue. Nous ne nous sommes pas retrouvés depuis plus de deux semaines maintenant, et à cette époque là, nous préparions l'attaque finale de Poudlard. J'aimerais revenir sur cet épisode avant de parler de tout autre chose. "

Il marqua une pause, fixant tour à tour chacun des Mangemorts avec une expression féroce. Severus se dit mentalement que le pire était à venir quand Voldemort prenait cet air là, mais afficha une expression respectueuse. Le cercle frissonna et le Seigneur des Ténèbres eut un sourire satisfait.

" - Mais comment parler de cet évènement, sans parler de Severus Rogue et de Drago Malefoy. Avancez, je vous prie. "

Les deux hommes s'executèrent, et Severus remarqua que Drago était légèrement à sa gauche, essayant de contenir son malaise en affichant une expression supérieure et assurée.

" - Evidemment, cette opération a été un triomphe, mais elle aurait pû tout aussi bien être un fiasco, n'est ce pas Drago. Greyback m'a raconté que tu _pleurnichais_ en haut de la tour. Et que Severus a été obligé d'accomplir la mission à ta place, perdant ainsi sa crédibilité et son rôle d'espion auprès de l'Ordre du Phénix.

- Maitre, je suis désolé, mais …

- Silence ! _Endoloris_ ! "

Drago se tordait de douleur. La fureur de Voldemort se faisait ressentir dans la puissance du sort, et intérieurement, Severus ne put qu'admirer la détermination du jeune homme, qui malgré la douleur, refusait de détourner le regard de son maitre ou de le supplier.  
Soudainement, Voldemort interrompit le sort et Malefoy se redressa doucement, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits.

" - Tu m'as beaucoup déçu Drago. J'espèrais que tu pourrais faire remonter les Malefoy dans mon estime, après le lamentable échec de ton père, mais visiblement, tu n'en es pas capable.

- Maitre, c'est moi qui ai réparé l'armoire, et qui ai permis …

- SILENCE ! _Endoloris_ "

Une fois de plus, Malefoy hurla de douleur et tomba lourdement au sol, à bout de force. Deux Doloris de cette intensité provoquaient bien plus que de la douleur physique, Severus en était conscient. Il regardait le spectacle avec horreur et remarqua un lèger gémissement sur sa droite. Severus reconnut la chevelure blonde de Narcissa, visiblement traumatisée par ce qu'endurait son fils.  
Une deuxième fois, le sort s'interrompit et Drago resta quelques instants au sol, avant de se relever avec précaution, et fixer une fois de plus son maitre dans les yeux.

" - Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! hurla Voldemort. "

Il leva une fois de plus sa baguette, près à lancer un troisième sortilège quand Narcissa rompit le cercle et vint se placer devant son fils dans un mouvement protecteur.

" - Arrêtez ! "

Visiblement, les Mangemorts étaient choqués par ce que venait de dire Narcissa, et la plupart avaient un sourire moqueur en pensant au chatiment qu'allait sûrement recevoir cette insolente. Severus fit un pas en avant pour intervenir, puisque lui était dans les faveurs du maitre et risquait peu en forçant Narcissa à reprendre place dans le cercle. Mais Voldemort tourna un regard assasin vers lui, ce qui figea Severus sur place.

" - Retourne à ta place, lui lança t-il, ton tour viendra. Quand à toi Narcissa, écarte toi et retourne dans le cercle immédiatemment si tu ne veux pas payer pour ton insolence.

- C'est hors de question. Drago est jeune, il a …

- Tais toi, femme, et écartes toi. "

Drago lança un regard désespéré à sa mère, la suppliant du regard de retourner à sa place, mais celle ci, sachant très bien le sort qui était résevé à son fils, refusa de bouger.  
Voldemort, à bout de patience, s'approcha d'elle.

" - Très bien, tu aurais pu t'en tirer ce soir Narcissa, c'était ton fils qui était visé. Mais, puisque tu tiens tellement à mourir à sa place, j'accède à ta requète … _Avada_ _Kedavra_ .

Une lumière verte éclaira les visages surpris et pour certains satisfaits, et le cri de Drago résonna dans la clairière. Il s'agenouilla près de sa mère, retenant à grand peine ses larmes. Severus regarda avec effroit son maitre, et celui-ci lui retourna un regard moqueur.

" - Voilà qui est fait ! Drago, la mort de ta mère m'a fait changer d'avis : je vais te laisser une dernière chance de faire tes preuves. Ecoutez moi mes fidèles, Harry Potter va mourir bientôt. Je viens en effet de recevoir des informations qui pourraient nous permettre de le capturer tout en éliminant un bon nombre des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Drago, tu seras sous les ordres de Severus. Je veux que tu l'aides à mener à bien cette mission. Quand à toi Severus, ton intervention en juin à mis de notre côté toutes les chances de réussite. Si tu m'apportes Harry Potter, tu seras honoré plus que tout autre. Ne me déçois pas.

- Oui maitre. Quand est ce que cette attaque aura lieu ?

- Tu as encore quelques semaines devant toi. Mes Mangemorts, cette mission est le dernier pas avant mon ascension au pouvoir. La réunion est terminée. "

Sur ces derniers mots, tous les fidèles et Voldemort lui-même transplanèrent. Il ne restait plus que Drago, Severus, et le corps sans vie de Narcissa. Severus s'approcha doucement de Drago qui pleurait en silence sur le corps de sa mère, s'agenouilla à côté de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule, lui apportant tout le réconfort possible dans un moment pareil.

" - Ta mère a fait preuve d'un courage sans limite ce soir, pour toi Drago.

- La ferme ! Laissez moi seul.

- Très bien. Mais fait en sorte que ce sacrifice n'ait pas été vain. "

Se détournant de ce spectacle désolant, il se concentra sur sa destination et transplana dans son salon.

_Mon Dieu, mais combien de temps cette situation va encore durer …_

**_A suivre ..._**


End file.
